Gothi's Staff
Gothi's Staff is a staff that Gothi carries with her all the time, as she needs it to communicate with other Vikings. History ''How to Train Your Dragon Gothi, along with her staff, make their first appearance in this film. She is seen leaning on the staff, intently watching the dragon-fighting students in the Arena. Dragons: Riders of Berk In "Animal House", Gothi utilizes her staff's writing function to communicate a dangerous incoming snowstorm to Chief Stoick and Gobber. Here, Gobber is first seen as translating her staff writing. Gobber again translates Gothi's writing with her staff in "Dragon Flower". Dragons: Defenders of Berk Gothi uses her staff both for communication and punishing Tuffnut Thorston for his errant behavior in "The Eel Effect". Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 She has it during the flashback of the Snow Wraith attack in "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2", where she beats the dragon with it after it grabs hold of her arm. When the Snow Wraith tosses her into a snow bank, her staff is left on top of the snow, and rolls down the bank. Back in the present day, she threatens the dragon with her staff, finally getting it to bite it and leave one of its teeth in the wood. In "Big Man on Berk", she uses it to hypnotize Fishlegs, but he later snaps it in two and throws it off the cliff, which renders her unable to undo the hypnosis. She manages to recover and repair the staff, but makes Fishlegs drink spiced yak bladder as revenge for breaking it. In "Crushing It", she grabs a hold of Hiccup while he's spying on his father with the crook in her staff, demanding that Hiccup do something about Stoick's mood swings as well as writing something apparently very vulgar about the chief. How to Train Your Dragon 2 Gothi is not seen with her staff in every scene which she appears in the second film. She does carry it, perhaps as a walking stick, toward the end, when she anoints Hiccup as the new chief of Berk. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Gothi flies by Snotlout with the use of her Terrible Terrors and hits him with her staff when he jokes about Stoick's death. Later on, Gothi uses her staff to anoint the newly-wedded Hiccup and Astrid as the Chief and Chieftess of the Hooligan Tribe. Graphic Novels Dragonvine Gothi's staff is seen very briefly in this graphic novel. Physical Appearance Gothi's staff is made of wood with a dragon-shaped head on the top made out of bone and dragon teeth. Functions '''Communication:' Gothi uses her staff for writing things in the ground to communicate with other people because she is not able to talk. Weapon: Gothi uses the staff for hitting people or dragons when the need arises. She rather uses it for offense than defense. Hypnosis: Gothi can hypnotize people using her staff, as she did with Fishlegs in "Big Man on Berk". Gallery Screen Shot 2014-10-01 at 5.26.15 PM.png|In How to Train Your Dragon Screen Shot 2014-10-01 at 5.24.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-01 at 5.30.02 PM.png Animal House-GothiWriting-36.JPG|In "Animal House" Animal House-Gothi2-39.JPG Animal House-Gothi1-38.JPG Normal DD S1 RoB E9 0166.jpg|In "Dragon Flower" Normal DD S2 DoB E16 0085.jpg|In "The Eel Effect" Normal DD S2 DoB E16 0073.jpg Dragonvine-Gothi.JPG|In Dragonvine Screen Shot 2014-10-01 at 5.53.26 PM.png|In How to Train Your Dragon 2 Site Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Gothi Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Objects Category:Franchise Objects Category:Dragonvine